Godzilla vs Kong Chapter 1
Enough is Enough The young captain Hunter Rodrigues struggled to match the steps of Senator James Wilson as the man stormed down the sterile, gloomy corridors of the new Monarch base they built after the battle of Atlanta. The Senator's face was frozen into a mask of determination and concern for something. He ignored the stammering protests of the captain like an elephant being pursued by a yapping terrier. Finally, with a short burst of speed, the green-garbed captain was blocking Senator James path Out of my way boy, Captain" growled the Senator. The young captain stood there for a moment before resuming his place at the Senator's side. "Sir, I must protest," the captain yapped. "Dr S. and his partner are is in meeting with his Government themselves. If you feel like making an appointment with someone then be my guessed, the General also will be happy to see you at a later time." Senator James Wilson stopped and spun about on his heel, glaring into the captain's face. "Then he’ll will see me right now!" thundered Senator James, drawing the attention of two passing GIs, "I'll blow the whistle on what he's got here." The captain recovered from the Senator's overwhelming presence and replied contritely. "Whatever secrets this installation contains are of national interest and to divulge them would be…" Senator james cut the army officer off. "You tell the professor that he will see me right now!" snapped the Senator. "You tell him that I know what he has here and unless he sees me the press will too." The Senator paused and sneered at the captain. Ten minutes later, Senator James was walking slowly beside the gray-headed Ishiro Serizawa in a restricted area of the base. "How much do you know about this Godzilla again?" Senator James asked by way of greeting once they were alone. " Much, I known him ever since I was a boy , I know very much about Kong is too. Otherwise, why see me?" he replied pointedly. Senator James merely shrugged. "I guess that with an operation this wide in scope, leaks were bound to develop soon," he stated glumly. "What I don't understand, Senator, is why? Why won’t the government understand Godzilla means no harm to the planet?." The Senator looked at him in a baffled way for a moment before opening a door on his left. "You might as well know the whole truth as a part of it" he declared, ushering the Prof. before him through the door. Beyond was a large, brightly-lit room with numbers of white-coated technicians working at tables and feeding numbers into computer banks. A squad of armed soldiers snapped to attention and saluted as the General and the arriving senator entered. General Farnsworth led Senator James to a table and pointed at a beaker containing brown-tinted water. “ You see, he's the defender of the PLANET, however he's not a Defender of humanity, and that's a big no no to us, cause we matter!! Were not a bunch of insects he could just stomp around and act like he's the best there is!! We have rights!! ” " And this time we are the alpha predators here," the General said. "State of the art anti kaiju weapons, ranging from tanks to jets that man has never seen before!" The General paused to laugh. "Not only that..but we have one kind of weapon that could be our last hope of destroying this so called GOD! , Now from what I've heard, the whole damn island is riddled with deposits of uranium. The spring water bubbles up through this layer of uranium, becoming somewhat radioactive. Naturally, this radiation is passed on up the food chain by the animals that drink the water. "Now, radiation can cause abnormal cellular growth. Cancer is a well-known example of this. But some peculiar property in the water on Skull Island causes the radiation to result in not cancer but gigantism, not only that but it grants them special abilities like how the radiation in Godzillas era did ." "Resulting in monsters such as Kong," interrupted the Senator. “ Not only that but other species as well like the Skull Crawlers” said Ishiro "Yes," admitted the General. "Our boys had a tough job clearing out some of the nastier critters on that island when we built Camp Cooper there, unlike what happened to the other team in 1973”. And, it was then that we learned of an even more amazing property of this water." General Farnsworth leaned into Senator James face. “Our point is Ishiro.. Is that Kong has the potential of taking him down , HELL! it not only makes creature go big but makes them evolve to even become stronger. ” "Have you ever asked yourself how Kongs race was able to fight like a an army and be smart enough to the point where they play as actual Gardiens? Batter ones for that matter!!” It is because the water makes the Kongs almost unstoppable!" Senator James stared at the General in agreeing manner . General Farnsworth hastily continued. " I don't mean that he's never going to die or something like that. But that water makes him one of the most powerful creatures on the planet, almost any other would be given a run for their money if their against him. "All those years they were trying to keep Kong captivity after his rise to power and they didn't realize they were actually preventing him from healing our own wound. Guess Nature knew better. "Now, Senator, I'm sure that you can see why the military is interested in studying Kong. If we can find a way to use Kong's without angering him, we will be able to virtually eliminate our casualties in war. But before we can hope to test this out on volunteers, we have to neutralize the titan, both for psychological reasons as well as tactical ones. It is hard to maintain the element of surprise or remain hidden when you're ten feet tall." Senator James looked at General Farnsworth. "Where is Kong?" he asked. General Farnsworth rose and led Senator James through a door at the far end of the room. The Senator gasped at what he saw on the other side. The dome was cavernous, almost the size of a city. Dozens of turrets, armed with flame-throwers and disposable missiles at the ready, stood guard over an enormous brown-furred form. Like some bestial Gulliver, Kong's body was secured to the floor by heavy chains. The sound of Kong's breathing filled the dome. Senator James turned angrily on the General. "My God!" he exclaimed. "He's 3x bigger than he was before! He must be at least 309 feet tall!" "Actually, Kong is only 300 feet," replied the General matter-of-factly. "As you can see, giving him more of the Skull Island water has caused him to continue to grow." "I won't have it!" thundered Ishiro. "Not here, not now ! If Kong ever got loose, who knows how much destruction he can cause General. Get Kong out of here or- " "If that's what you want professor, … let him go then, let's see what he’ll do when he's pissed." "Obviously we all wouldn't recommend it, I hardly see the point in freeing him." Commander Armstrong came in, he looked at the dark-haired Japanese prof. who stand before him. The man was handsome , one of the youngest men to ever achieve the rank of colonel in the history. He had a promising career ahead of him in the Self Defense Force and Monarch, but there was a specter of hate that lived inside the Commander, and that is unsurprisingly Godzilla, for what had happened to his face in the the first kaiju battle in San Francisco. "I agree," Senator contested politely. "The others are gone. All that remains is the weak and slumpy Godzilla. The world must remain prepared for to strike." "I understand how you feel, Senator," said Commander Marten sympathetically. 'I too was obsessed with destroying the beast, only after it was dead could I live again. Manageable. We have nothing to fear from him. If Miss. Saegusa can convince an old warhorse like me of this, I am sure that you will come to see it in a more clear light." Colonel Adam came also. "Please forward my request to the Prime Minister. The weapon will be ready for his inspection at 16:00 hours." The Colonel started to leave but turned and addressed his superior once more. "Using kong foolishly is a dangerous one." At four o'clock, all the leaders of the world together stood between with the Senator,General,Commander and Colonel,in the cavernous hangar of the UNGCC. He had stood here before on several occasions. Here they had unveiled Super X I,II,III and the G.D.F. Only the Super X-III remained, now being kept in peace in a unknown hanger. The others were technological casualties in the war against the kaiju - a war which they almost won. Here there obviously giving one of those speeches where they talk about their history and be all inspiring or what not, then they talk about what to do about the kaiju and promising humanity the paradise they desire so badly, introducing the vast amount of weapons soldiers this nightmare to rest once and for all, then they start talking about Kong finally. "I have recently learned that our new member, King Kong, is still alive and in the hands of the army. The army is moving Kong to a facility in Alaska this week. Now, if something should happen, if Kong were to escape while being transferred, the fallout would be most profitable for us. Without a doubt, our forces would be dispatched to subdue Kong, thereby proving themselves more better in battle. I promise to you all be safe, we and Kong will not fail. "Gentlemen, I see good things for the G.D.F in the future." Category:Fanfiction Category:Godzilla vs. Kong (by S332749589ocdsb) Category:S332749589ocdsb's Stories